


void

by talking_tina



Category: Naruto
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-17 11:11:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2307542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talking_tina/pseuds/talking_tina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was one of many, part of all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	void

**Author's Note:**

> okay, so, first and foremost, i think it's very important to note that i haven't been active in the naruto fandom in YEARS, let alone written any fic. so this is a work that's been sitting in my writing folder for going on four years now, and i only just got around to cleaning stuff out yesterday and today. so if it's terribly outdated or no longer sensible/applicable to canon, or if it seems very different than the writing style in some of my more recent works, that is why.
> 
> still, i hope some of you guys can enjoy this and the next couple stories i post.
> 
> disclaimer: i don't own naruto or any of its characters. no copyright infringement intended.

There was a sick satisfaction, Sai knew, when you don’t exist.

 

It gave this sort of power, this feeling of invincibility that you couldn’t get from anything else. It made you feel like you were undefeatable, because _you yourself do not exist_. It was a powerful statement, a powerful _fact_ to not exist. You could not be broken or beaten—mainly because there was nothing to break. You were merrily an extension of someone else’s will, or maybe no one’s at all. You were simply _there,_ nothing more than a tool to use, an empty body that was all blank eyes and fake smiles and inhuman intelligence. You lived to use your hands, to use your head, but never to use your heart.

 

The use of your heart was a weakness, he knew.

 

When Sai met Sasuke, he almost was tricked into thinking that Sasuke was another one. Another tool, another empty body, all blank eyes and fake smiles, another one who only lived to use your hands, to use your head, not your heart.

 

He was mistaken.

 

The moment he had pushed himself up from the ground, miniscule rocks digging painfully into his ashen palms through his gloves, and stood back up to look up at the red eyes and dark silhouette that was Sasuke Uchiha, he knew he wasn’t.

 

Sasuke Uchiha was not another one. Sasuke Uchiha had emotions, had a drive, had a heart.

 

 That fact would have completely pissed Sai off, had he had emotions. But he owned none, and such an action was impossible. Sai didn’t even feel alone—he felt nothing, nothing at all. No, that was wrong—perhaps Sai felt something, because Sai was not him. _He_ did not have a name. He was nameless, faceless, emotionless, and utterly blank.

 

After all, he was a ROOT member. He was one of many, part of all.

 

He was a void.


End file.
